Another Canterlot Wedding
by A Derpy King Boo
Summary: Here (as promised) is my third Flashlight Fanfic. This story describes the wedding between Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry. It takes place in between "Flashlights Shine Brighter" and "The Princess and Her Guard."


Another Canterlot Wedding

Twilight Sparkle. Alicorn. Occupation: Princess.

Flash Sentry. Pegasus. Occupation: Member of the Royal Guard.

Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry. Countdown to wedding: 3 days.

"I'm so nervous, Flash," Twilight admitted, "It seems to be all happening at once!"

"Just you wait, my little Sparkle," Flash replied, "soon, it'll all be done and we can start the rest of our lives together."

Twilight cuddled against Flash's strong body. She felt safe with him and he felt happy with her. These two ponies were made for each other and everypony knew it, including the two lovebirds. They spent almost everyday together ever since Twilight retrieved her crown from the alternate dimension she once traveled to. They felt like one when they were together and always stayed in contact when they were away, sending love notes back and forth between them.

It was only a couple of months ago when Flash popped the question to Twilight. Flash got down on two knees and rightfully asked Twilight-

"Would you marry me?"

Twilight teared up tears of joy, accepting Flash's request to marry her.

"Oh, Flash," she said through her tears, "of course I will!"

And with that said, Flash gently put the diamond ring he got Twilight on her horn, showing that the couple just got engaged.

A couple days after that, Twilight and Flash politely asked Princess Celestia if she could say a few words during the wedding, which was already arranged in advanced by Celestia herself. Celestia happily agreed and sent for Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy to come to Canterlot to, once again, help with the preparations for yet another Canterlot wedding.

The five ponies prepared themselves to travel to the great capital city of Canterlot once more, happily agreeing to help with all necessary preparations. Meanwhile, the lovebirds were busy preparing themselves for the day that they'd never forget.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry. Countdown to wedding: 2 days.

Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity all arrived at Canterlot as soon as they could via train. The station was crowded with members of the Royal Guard, resembling much like how Shining Armor's and Princess Cadance's wedding was. Shining Armor was there to personally welcome Twilight's friends back to Canterlot and happily escorted the five friends to Princess Twilight's suite at the Canterlot Castle.

"What's with all these guards?" A curious Applejack asked while being escorted.

Shining Armor smiled, then turned and faced Applejack.

"It is a Canterlot wedding that's going on in a couple days." He replied. "We have to take extreme measures in order to make sure that nothing out of the ordinary happens like last time."

"You simply must be excited to know that your little sister is getting married in a couple days," Rarity said, "are you not?"

"I'm beaming with delight to know that my little Twily is getting married." Shining Armor answered. "Both Cadance and I are simply proud and excited for the wedding!"

The five agreed with Shining Armor that this was going to be a momentous wedding as they approached the suite Twilight was in.

* * *

Twilight was currently writing out her wedding vows for Flash. Her strong, optimistic Flash was out with a couple of his friends getting fitted for suits right now. She was deep in thought, trying to come up with some very meaningful wedding vows to announce to Flash on the day of the wedding.

_I take you as you are, loving who you are now and who you are yet to become. I promise to listen to you and learn from you, to support you and accept your support. I will celebrate your triumphs and mourn your losses as though they were my own. I will love you and have faith in your love for me, through all our years and all that life may bring us._

_I love you unconditionally and without hesitation. I vow to love you, encourage you, trust you, and respect you. As a family, we will create a home filled with learning, laughter, and compassion. I promise to work with you to foster and cherish a relationship of equality knowing that together we will build a life far better than either of us could imagine alone. Today, I choose you to be my husband. I accept you as you are, and I offer myself in return. I will care for you, stand beside you, and share with you all of life's adversities and all of its joys from this day forward, and all the days of my life._

"Now there are some very meaningful vows." Twilight told herself as she heard the door to her suite open up.

Twilight closed the little book her vows were in and put it away. She turned around and saw her five friends, plus Shining Armor, in her presence.

"Twilight!" The five shouted, rushing over to hug their dearest friend.

"Girls!" Twilight replied, embracing each of them in a group hug. "Thank you so much for coming to Canterlot to help with the preparations. It means a lot to Flash and I."

"Not at all, sugarcube." Applejack said.

"It's our pleasure, Twilight!" Rarity added.

"Ok, then," continued Twilight, "Applejack, can you prepare the catering for the reception?"

"Sure thing, Twilight." answered Applejack.

"Rarity, Fluttershy, can you prepare the dresses for us?"

"But of course!" Rarity replied.

"Sure, Twilight." Fluttershy added.

"Pinkie Pie, I can think of no one else more qualified to host the reception than you." Twilight said.

"Okie dokie, lokey!" An enthusiastic Pinkie Pie stated.

"Rainbow Dash, can you perform a sonic rainboom for Flash and I, just like you did for Shining Armor and Cadance?"

"Anything to show off my awesomeness!" Rainbow Dash declared.

"Then it's settled." finished Twilight. "Let's make this the best day ever!"

* * *

Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry. Countdown to wedding: 1 day.

"Ooh, that looks really good!"

Twilight was idolizing the dresses that Rarity and Fluttershy had made. They were just how Twilight had visualized them being, right down to the littlest of detail.

"Thank you, Twilight." Rarity replied. "It was hard work, but we were able to do it."

"I appreciate your hard work, as well," continued Twilight, "I know it must have been hectic scrambling to make these in just one day."

"We did it for you and we'd do it again if we had to." Fluttershy replied.

"Thank you, both of you," thanked Twilight, "now if you'll excuse me, I must check on the other preparations for tomorrow. I need to make sure everything is perfect."

"See you later, Twilight!" Rarity and Fluttershy both said before returning to designing.

Twilight then left the room Rarity and Fluttershy were in and proceeded to one of the halls in the castle to see Pinkie Pie and how the preparations were going for the reception.

* * *

"Hi, Twilight!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

"Hello, Pinkie!" Twilight greeted. "How are the preparations for the reception coming along?"

"They are going great!" answered Pinkie.

Twilight looked around, noticing that nothing was hung yet.

"Umm, where are the decorations?" Twilight asked, revealing a hint of uneasiness in her voice.

"They are coming as we speak." Pinkie smiled, playfully pointing at the door. "The final decorations are a surprise for you so shoo."

"Well as long as they're completed for tomorrow, keep up the good work, Pinkie Pie." Twilight finished.

"See you later, Twilight!" Pinkie said as she closed the door to the hall.

Twilight sighed, unsure if Pinkie Pie would be true to her promise and have the preparations completed by tomorrow. She then proceeded to see Applejack and how the catering was going.

* * *

"Hey, Twi!" Applejack said, welcoming her with a large, warm hug.

"Hi, Applejack," Twilight replied, "how are things for the catering going?"

"Everythin's jus fine, Twilight!" answered Applejack. "Care to try some?"

"Sure!" Twilight said.

Applejack offered samples to Twilight afterwards. Twilight tried each one of the samples and was pleased with the delectableness of each of them. Each of the samples was heavenly against her taste buds and was absolute perfection.

"Mmm," praised Twilight, swallowing the last of the samples, "that was really good, Applejack! I'm glad I put you in charge of catering!"

"Aw, shucks, Twilight," Applejack replied, "thanks for your compliments!"

"You're welcome, Applejack." Twilight answered. "Now I must go meet Flash to make sure everything else is perfect. Keep up the good work!"

"See y'all later!" Applejack concluded, returning to her work.

Twilight then left to go meet her soon-to-be husband.

* * *

"How's everything going, my little Sparkle?"

"Everything is perfect, Flash," answered Twilight, "how are you?"

"I'm fine," Flash replied, "my suit fits perfectly and I simply cannot wait to see how you look tomorrow in your dress! I'm sure you'll look just as beautiful as your violet eyes are."

Flash leaned his head in towards Twilight and kissed her on her forehead. Twilight smiled upon receiving the compliment and quickly answered Flash with one.

"Aww, thank you, Flash," she said, "and I'm sure that you'll be as handsome as you always are tomorrow."

She leaned in towards Flash and kissed him on the cheek. Flash blushed and smiled upon receiving his compliment.

"You're the best, my little Sparkle," Flash said after a while, "you know that?"

"No," replied Twilight, "you're the best, Flash."

"No, you are." Flash answered.

"No, you are." Twilight said.

The two lovebirds went back and forth a little bit longer before they started to kiss once more. For the sake of privacy, they were all alone in the suite Twilight was given. Both ponies couldn't wait for their big day to happen tomorrow and were both anxious about it.

That night, the two ponies fell asleep soundly. They were exhausted from their long days of making sure everything was perfect for tomorrow and deserved the rest. Twilight was overanxious about the wedding that was to happen in the morning and couldn't remain asleep. She awoke in the middle of the night and had trouble falling back asleep. As a result, she decided to get some fresh air.

She walked outside into the balcony and stared deeply into the bright full moon. The moon was the brightest during this time of year and Twilight always admired the beauty of it. It always looked magnificent up in the sky, surrounded by the many stars, which were supplied by Luna each and every night.

"Having trouble falling asleep, I see?" A voice said.

Twilight turned her head and noticed that the voice came from Princess Cadance, her old foalsitter. Cadance stepped out onto the balcony and accompanied her sister-in-law.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Cadance asked, referring to the moon.

"It is." answered Twilight. "I always love watching the moon this time of year."

"As do I," Cadance added, "it's the brightest during this time of year and it is just magnificent."

"It really is..." Twilight finished.

Some time passed and all was quiet. Both princesses stared at the beauty of the moon before finally picking up in conversation.

"So, are you nervous?" Cadance asked, showing a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"A little bit." Twilight replied. "We're you feeling like this the night before your wedding?"

Cadance giggled, "Just a bit, to be honest."

Twilight smiled. "Good, I thought it was just me."

"Twilight," Cadance said, showing signs of compassion in her voice, "everypony gets nervous just before something like this happens in their lives. It's not something only you go through. I was feeling like you are before my wedding and so was Shining Armor. All these emotions about your big day nearing make these emotions happen and it's things like this that make memories last a lifetime."

Twilight stared into Cadance's purple eyes, understanding fully what she had just said. The two alicorns then stared back at the beauty of the moon. After a while, Cadance spoke once more.

"You'll be fine tomorrow, Twilight," she said, "I just know it."

"Thanks, Cadance," Twilight replied, embracing the princess with a hug.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry. Countdown to wedding: 0 days.

Well, today is the day! Today is the day that Princess Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry are to get married! Both ponies are extremely nervous about the outcome of today but pull through.

The wedding started at 11:00 A.M. on this beautiful, perfect day. There was not a single cloud in the sky and it was not too hot and not too cold. The weather was simply perfect today and helped Twilight start creating some memories of her big day.

Everypony who was anypony was at the wedding. Though it occurred once before, this was certain to be a once in a lifetime event. After all, when is the next time someone of royalty will get married, right?

Flash was already at the alter, all dressed up in his suit. He looked very handsome, having his mane cleanly kept, just for today. The music started and the doors opened up for Twilight.

Twilight entered the room, wearing the most beautiful gown you've ever seen. It was a very impressive wedding dress, courtesy of Rarity and Fluttershy. Flash widened his eyes as he watched his soon-to-be wife walk down the aisle. He was fascinated by how beautiful Twilight looked right now and found it hard not to keep his eyes on her.

Twilight finally reached the alter and stood next to Flash. Princess Celestia stepped forward and then started saying a few words about the couple getting married.

"Mares and gentlecolts," started Celestia, "we are gathered here today to celebrate the coming together of these two ponies. Their love is undeniably strong between them. Their spirit, burning like fire. Their determination, together, pulls them through any obstacle together.

"The bride and groom have written some wedding vows and wish to express them right now."

Twilight and Flash faced each other. Flash then started sharing the vows he had written earlier.

"Twilight, In your eyes, I have found my home. In your heart, I have found my love. In your soul, I have found my mate. With you, I am whole, full, alive. You make me laugh. You let me cry. You are my breath, my every heartbeat. I am yours. You are mine. Of this we are certain. You are lodged in my heart. The small key is lost. You must stay there forever."

Flash smiled at Twilight as she started saying her wedding vows.

"Flash, I take you as you are, loving who you are now and who you are yet to become. I promise to listen to you and learn from you, to support you and accept your support. I will celebrate your triumphs and mourn your losses as though they were my own. I will love you and have faith in your love for me, through all our years and all that life may bring us.

"I love you unconditionally and without hesitation. I vow to love you, encourage you, trust you, and respect you. As a family, we will create a home filled with learning, laughter, and compassion. I promise to work with you to foster and cherish a relationship of equality knowing that together we will build a life far better than either of us could imagine alone. Today, I choose you to be my husband. I accept you as you are, and I offer myself in return. I will care for you, stand beside you, and share with you all of life's adversities and all of its joys from this day forward, and all the days of my life."

Twilight smiled at Flash as they both turned and faced Celestia once more.

"By the power invested in me in the capital city of Canterlot," Celestia continued, "I now pronounce you mare and gentlecolt!"

Flash kissed Twilight as the cheers for the newly weds showered down. They then left the alter, hand in hand, as they made their way to the limousine outside.

* * *

That night, after the ceremonies,Flash and Twilight stood outside to grasp the beauty of the moon together.

"What a day," Twilight started, "everything was simply perfect."

She looked at Flash and kissed his cheek. Flash smiled as he gazed into his wife's perfect violet eyes. He leaned his head towards his wife's head and gently touched it.

"Everyday is perfect when I'm with you, my little Sparkle." He sweetly said.

Twilight gazed at Flash's blue eyes and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're the best, my big, strong Flash." Twilight quietly said.

"Only because I have the best." Flash softly replied back, kissing Twilight on her forehead.


End file.
